


The Kiss

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [89]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Bad Wolf Rose, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Introspection, Kissing, Meddling TARDIS, Mutual Pining, Romance, Series Two, kiss meme prompts, mostly canon, ten and rose kiss their way through season 2, until it stops being canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: The Doctor and Rose and kisses throughout space and time and Series Two.





	1. The Christmas Invasion (Kiss to make them shut up)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the Kiss Meme prompts from Tumblr, which each describe a different typre of kiss. I am featuring one or two of these kisses in short ficlets themed around each episode in Series Two. It will be in canon at first...then it it won't be.

After a while, it becomes a bit too cold to stand under the fall of ash and Jackie starts grousing.  “Everybody upstairs,” she orders the Doctor, Mickey, and Rose. “I’ve got wine and biscuits.”

 

“Two great tastes that taste great together,” the Doctor mumbles with a sceptical arch of his left brow, making Rose burst out laughing.  

 

“You comin’ up?” she asks hopefully.

 

“Erm… I don’t know,” he hedges, looking back at the TARDIS.   He doesn’t want to spend a moment away from Rose, but all of time and space are out there, just waiting for him, and he’s not seen it with these new eyes.

 

“Too domestic?” Rose shoots back, arching her eyebrow in an unspoken challenge.

 

Oh, that did it! He huffs a laugh, sniffing and straightening his tie.  “I can do domestic. Lead the way, Rose Tyler.”

 

The four of them mount the stairs to the flat, Mickey glaring at the Doctor all the way up.  The Doctor follows Rose’s example and ignores him. 

 

Once in the flat, Jackie bustles into the kitchen, grabbing the wine and four glasses.  “Don’t just stand there, ya plum. Help!” 

 

The Doctor points at himself hesitantly. He’s honestly not sure which one of them is the the plum this time.  

 

“Go on!”  She waves him into the kitchen.  He wanders in, and finds a plate of sugar biscuits and snickerdoodles.  Having completed his mission, he leaves the kitchen, only to find his way blocked by Rose and Jackie standing, nattering,  just outside the doorway. 

 

Determined to not to be rude (he can’t help the  _ not-ginger,  _ but he supposes, the rudeness is something he could improve on... _ )  _ he mumbles, “S’cuse me.”  Jackie’s harping so loudly neither she nor Rose hear him. 

 

Just as he’s ready to push past them, Jackie goes quiet, her attention drawn to something above his head.  “Oh, look at himself. He’s under the mistletoe! Step aside, I got this one!”

 

His brain shuts down in panic as Jackie Tyler, eyes glinting with mischief, zeroes in on his lips.

 

Rose meets his eyes, smirking.  She deftly blocks her mother and goes up on tiptoes to kiss the Doctor very briefly.  He barely registers the touch of her lips against his, and before he can react, Rose is already walking away, ushering her mother toward the table.  

 

He follows, wondering what the hell just happened. 

  
  
  
  


****  
  



	2. New Earth (Forceful kiss, casual kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor contemplates Cassandra's/Rose's kiss in the aftermath of their adventure on New Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, TenRoseForeverandever for your help!

  
  


“Blimey, my head hurts.  What about yours?” Rose asks as she collapses onto the jump seat.  “She did that psychograft mumbo-jumbo on you, too.” A giggle escapes her. “I believe I remember you saying something about your hearts beating out a samba.” 

 

Grumbling at the thought of the things Cassandra made him do while she controlled his body, he diverts his mind to reliving the moment when Rose buried her fingers in his hair as she forcefully sealed her lips to his.   _ And there it is, yet another kiss when she wasn’t herself.  Another one she won’t remember. _  He’ll carry those kisses in hearts for all of his very long lives, but he can never act on them.  So he deflects and redirects the conversation back to where it began, in much safer territory.. “No, my head doesn’t ache at all.  Superior physiology, of course. Time Lords are touch telepaths. I can withstand a little mumbo-jumbo with almost no deleterious effects.”

 

Rose rolls her eyes. “Blah, blah superior whatever.  You think you’re so impressive.”

 

“I  _ am  _ so impressive!” 

 

“I’m gonna take some impressive paracetamol and then an impressive kip.  See ya in a bit.” She saunters by him, stretching up on her toes to briefly kiss his cheek.  He’s left watching her wander down the corridor. 

 

He lifts his hand to the cheek she kissed.   _ Her lips are gentler than Cassandra’s,  _ he thinks.  

 

Then he shakes his head and turns his attention to the console.  Time to get the hell away from here.


	3. Tooth and Claw (kiss out of pride, forehead kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor are riding the high of their adventure with the werewolf. Will the Doctor finally reveal his feelings, or is that just wishful thinking on Rose's part?

They’re both howling like wolves and laughing about the Royal Family when they enter the TARDIS.  “That has to be it. They’re werewolves and you can’t convince me otherwise!” Rose takes her spot next to the Doctor at the console. 

 

“Well, where to next,  _ Dame  _ Rose? Shall we try for Ian Drury again?”

 

It’s an attractive offer, but she’s knackered.  “I’m not sure,  _ Sir _ Doctor.” She leans against his shoulder. “Shall we skip the concert and just watch  _ The Muppet Movie  _ instead? _ ”   _

 

_ “ _ Your wish is my command, m’lady.”

 

Rose bursts out laughing.  “Can you believe we got  _ knighted! _  Properly  _ knighted  _ by Queen Victoria!”

 

“And you got her to say  _ ‘We are not amused’! _  You are a star, Rose Tyler.”

 

She chuckles. “I don’t know about that.”

 

His laughter fades, and he takes her hand, gazing at her.  “Rose, you’re brilliant. I heard how you rallied everyone when the werewolf was about to attack.  You took charge. I am so proud of you, Dame Rose. You earned that title.” Suddenly, the Doctor leans down and plants a kiss on her forehead.  He’s kissed her forehead before, back when his eyes were blue, but now she gazes into his brown ones, gobsmacked.

 

Then she sees it, the moment he remembers where they are and who he is. He lets her hand go to tug at his ear.  “So, how about this: Hollywood, California, 1979, at the premiere? We’d be among the first to see Kermit the Frog singing about rainbows in the middle of a swamp!”  He begins his usual frenetic dance around the console. 

 

Rose plasters on a smile.  She accepts his diversion, but still, she hopes that one day he’ll act on the feelings she suspects he’s concealing just below the surface.   

 

For now, she’ll just enjoy the ride.  “Oi! Your treat, yeah? Don’t forget, you still owe me ten quid!”

 

 


	4. The Stone Rose (a kiss of relief)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose muses on the kiss shared between the Doctor and her in Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I couldn't resist writing a kiss fic for one of our favorite Doctor/Rose kisses. It really should've been a episode. Really. Thanks so much to TenRoseForeverandever. She really made this fic better.

The moment is seared into her memory, the elation and relief she’d felt when his lips had touched hers.   _ “I think you must be real.  My imagination’s not that good,” she told him as he stood there, smiling and so gloriously  _ alive _. He’s grinning at her from ear to ear, and she can practically feel the pride radiating from him. _

He’d kissed her! It had been brief and in the heat of the moment, but she hopes the joy and affection she’d seen shining in his eyes could actually be something deeper… an affection of the  _ not _ -so-platonic type. After all, he’s just said she was his “lucky pants”, and the way he’d looked at her when he’d called her “My Fortuna”... She thinks she can read the subtext pretty well.

She looks at her perfect likeness, the likeness  _ he _ ’d created, accurate in every detail, standing beside her in the console room, and smiles. He’d “been inspired…” And Rose dares to believe that maybe, just possibly, Fortuna is favouring her, and that kiss means he’s ready to act upon the love she so hopes is simmering just under the surface.

 


	5. School Reunion (a kiss to pretend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Doctor breaks Rose's heart outside the chip shop, he realizes he's broken his own heart as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to TenRoseForeverandever for her beta work!

_ don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you... _

 

Even as the Doctor is saying these words, even as his throat tightens with emotion and he sees he’s breaking Rose’s precious, human heart with his rejection, he imagines it... 

 

He imagines cupping her cheek with his hand, then gently tipping her chin up and pressing his lips to hers.  He imagines the pleasure and the joy emanating from her as they slowly deepen the kiss.

 

_ You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can't spend the rest of mine with you.  _ His own hearts break too, as his Time Lord brain shuts down the unattainable fantasy.  _ I have to live on, alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords. _


	6. The Girl in the Fireplace (a kiss on a rush of adrenaline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their misadventure in France, the Doctor finds himself needing to apologize to Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's _that_ episode. I had debated leaving it out, but I decided I needed it, because of the change in their relationship that happens in later episodes. I wanted to capture the Doctor's internal dialogue as he comes to terms with having hurt Rose. Thanks so much to TenRoseForeverandever for helping me figure out that internal dialogue.

Mickey stalks away from him, down the corridor.  The Doctor stands there, gobsmacked at the tongue lashing he’s received.   _ They were fine!  It was just five and half hours, and they’re clever.  Well... Rose is, at any rate.  _ The words sound petulant in his head, and he realizes he has managed to do the near impossible: he's actually sick of listening to himself. 

 

_And, not only that, but..._ _Mickey might not be such an idiot after all.  He’s right. I need to stop brooding. But I never meant to hurt Rose.  Surely she has to understand that Reinette meant nothing…_

 

“Blimey,” the Doctor mutters aloud.  “ _ Reinette _ … was basically a celebrity, like Shakespeare or Janis Joplin or... Weeell, why bother travelling in time, if you can’t meet your heroes, eh? Anyway, the point is, I was enamored of the person I imagined her to be,” he announces to the empty corridor, “her role in history, nothing more.”  

 

Reinette had taken advantage of that, invading his mind, kissing him.

 

He recalls the look of hunger that had appeared in her eyes as she zeroed in on his lips.  In the rush of adrenaline that followed, he’d found himself returning her kiss. He’d felt so boastful and self-important. ( _ I’ve been snogged by Madame de Pompadour! _ ) Rassilon, he sounds like a teenage fangirl!

 

_ How do I get myself into these situations?  First Cassandra, now this.  _  His tratorious brain helpfully continues.  _ At least with Cassandra, it was Rose’s lips doin’ the kissing. _ _ Ah, Rose’s lips… _ Once again, he’s left to recall the feel of Rose’s gentle lips in Rome, as they’d pressed against his with the sheer joy of being alive.  Rose’s kiss had felt natural and honest, not like the invasive, brash kisses of Cassandra and Reinette. He imagines Rose’s beautiful smile and sparkling eyes.   _ That face should always be smiling _ , he muses.  

 

She wasn’t smiling when she’d left him earlier, though, and that’s what caused Mickey’s tirade.

 

“I hurt Rose today,” he confesses.  He feels the TARDIS’ hum change in his mind, and he’s sure he’s just received a rebuke from his time ship.  “Yes, I  _ know _ .  I shouldn’t be saying these things to  _ you _ .  I need to apologize to  _ her _ .”  

 

The need to make things right with…  _ anyone _ , is such a foreign concept to him.  In the past, his traveling companions were expected to go along with whatever he said, and he didn’t worry about their feelings.  But Rose was different. 

 

He rubs his hands over his face, finally admitting to himself exactly _ why _ she’s different.  “I can’t think of her that way,” he groans.  “Our lifespans…” 

 

_ Her lifespan would’ve ended rather abruptly on that ship if you hadn’t gotten back to her, _ he thought.   _ You coward.   _ Oddly enough, his internal voice sounds rather Northern.  

 

“Yeah, well, I don’t recall  _ you _ doin’ anything about it until she was all... glowy and you were sure she wouldn’t remember it…” he grumbles.  

 

He paces back and forth, pulling at his ear and ruffling his hair.  He shakes his head in a vain attempt to clear it. He still fears the universe will take her away from him if he admits his feelings, but it doesn’t change the fact that Rose is hurting,  _ right now.   _ So, he finds his feet at the end of his legs and he makes his way down the corridor to Rose’s room.  Even if he can’t admit his feelings out loud  _ (yet) _ , he needs to make things right with her.  

 

He knocks hesitantly on her door, hoping he’ll be forgiven.

 


	7. Rise of the Cybermen (a kiss when time is up, a kiss for luck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is about to go to the Cyber Factory with Pete Tyler, but the Doctor can’t let her go without a goodbye kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is when it begins to diverge from canon. To begin with, I decided the best place for a kiss is when they hug goodbye, smiling bravely before they separate. And because I already had an idea for Age of Steel, we’re moving the hug to the end of Rise of the Cybermen. So, long story short, they’re gonna kiss like we all wanted to begin with.  
> Thanks to TenRoseForeverandever!

The Doctor smiles at Rose, proud of her, but terrified at the same time. She and Pete Tyler are taking on the Cybermen in their factory, and he can’t go with her. He can’t protect her. He just wants to take her back to the TARDIS and lock her inside, universe-saving be damned.

But he won’t. They have to work apart for their plan to succeed. Otherwise, the Cybermen will win and people will die.

She’s terrified, too. He can see it in her eyes, even though she smiles as widely as he does (he’s taught her all too well), because they’re the Doctor and Rose, and that’s what they do.

“Good luck,” he mutters.

She nods, then hugs him tightly. When they break apart reluctantly, his gaze is drawn to her lips. Because he can’t resist, he leans in and captures her lush bottom lip between his own. _No regrets_ , he thinks. _Not when the world’s about to end_. She freezes for a second, but then she’s returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm.

It’s the sound of Pete clearing his throat that breaks them apart. They chuckle, self-conscious, and she squeezes his hands. Then, with a deep breath and chin up, she turns and stoically walks toward the Cyber Factory with Pete Tyler by her side.

The Doctor can barely stand to watch her walk away. Watching them disappear into the dangerous darkness, he resolves that if they’re ever reunited, he’s not going to let the next opportunity to kiss her go by. Even if it breaks his hearts in the end.


	8. Age of Steel (A kiss as a yes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor consoles Rose after Mickey stays in the parallel universe. But she has a question first: “Is kissin’ a thing we’re doin’ now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A missing scene post- Age of Steel.  
> Thanks, TenRoseForeverandever.

After Rose and her mother have a good cry over the loss of Mickey to the parallel universe, Jackie retires to her room to rest and wrap her head around it all.  Rose wants to rest as well, but the thought of sleeping in her room alone, without the TARDIS’ comforting hum, chills her. But she’s promised her mother she’ll stay, so she settles into the corner of the sofa with a blanket, hoping she can get some semblance of sleep.  The TARDIS is parked in front of the telly so she can’t distract herself with that. The Doctor is hiding away inside it, she supposes. 

 

He’d kissed her, right before she and Pete left for the factory.  She wonders if he’ll want to forget it ever happened. It wouldn’t surprise her if he did.  The mere fact that he did it at all shocks her far more than the thought that he would deny it.   _ Wonder if I should bother mentioning it _ , she thinks with a sigh.  She supposes she’s a fool for letting him toy with her heart this way, but she loves him and the life they lead, so she’s not about to give it all up because she thinks he’ll be a coward.  

 

Before she can muster the courage to seek him out to see where they stand, the TARDIS door creaks open and he steps out.  Giving her a smile, he stands there with the door half ajar, scratching the back of his neck. 

 

“Just gonna stand there starin’?” she finally asks.

 

“Erm… no, I just… well…  Are you up for some company?”

 

“Yeah, I am,” she affirms, raising the corner of the blanket in invitation.  The Doctor pauses long enough for her to be embarrassed that she offered, but then he gives his ear a tug and joins her.  He snuggles next to her and covers himself with the blanket she’s sharing. Rose leans her head against his shoulder with a sigh. 

 

“Is Jackie alright?” he asks hesitantly.  She’s impressed that he’d think to ask.

 

“Mickey was like a son to her, so she’s takin’ it hard.  I might need to stay another day or so. D’ya mind?”

 

“I’m okay with us stayin’ here,” he says, and Rose’s eyes widen.   _ Blimey, he’s full surprises tonight!   _ “What?  I need to let the TARDIS recuperate, and you need some time, too.  Isn’t that what you want?”

 

“Yeah… s’just a bit domestic for you, s’all.”

 

“I can do domestic,” he tells her, chuckling.  “I keep tellin’ you that and you never believe me.”

 

“Well,” Rose drawls, imitating him, “forgive me if I doubted you.”  She grins, poking her tongue out. She doesn’t miss him glancing at her lips.  She takes a breath, steeling herself to ask the next question. “So, was wonderin’...”

 

“Yes, what?”  

 

She picks at her fingers beneath the blanket. “You kissed me, yeah.  Just before I went with Pete. What was that?”

 

He ruffles his hair nervously, then he puts his arm around her.  “A kiss,” he stammers.

 

“A kiss goodbye?  ‘Cos I can understand that.  Or is it somethin’ we’re doin’ now?  Snoggin’, that is.”

 

The Doctor takes a deep breath, and it doesn’t take a lot of imagination for Rose to picture his brain running through all the options to deflect her question.  But then he cups her face gently and murmurs, “If you want, it could be somethin’ we do now.”

 

Her eyes widen, then begin to fall shut as she and the Doctor meet in the middle.  “Yeah,” she whispers just before he presses his his lips to hers.


	9. The Idiot’s Lantern (a kiss of desperation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re safe in the TARDIS, and Rose’s face is restored. Why do they both feel as though they’re still in danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much to TenRoseForeverandever for reading over this and making it so much better!
> 
> A missing scene, post Idiot’s Lantern.

 

Even as they drink and dance and laugh at the Coronation party, the Doctor struggles to suppress the panic threatening to overtake him.  It doesn’t matter that Rose’s smile has been restored to its rightful place, and he can once again see the sparkle in the eyes he once thought were lost to him forever.  Today has been a close call… far too close. He can’t help but fear a time will come, very soon, when they won’t be so lucky.

 

The Doctor is relieved when she tells him she’s knackered.  He grips her hand tightly as they walk to the alley where the TARDIS is parked.  Once inside, he reluctantly lets her go to put them into the vortex. Rose stands there, wringing her hands.  “What’s wrong?” he asks. He hopes his fear hasn’t rubbed off on her.

 

“Nothin’... gonna turn in.”  She hesitates for a split second, then turns away.  He watches as she walks down the corridor.

 

And suddenly,  there it is again, the rising fear that doom is imminent.  He can’t see her face anymore and his anxiety feels like a wave drowning him. His feet are moving before his brain can catch up.

 

He’s shocked when Rose runs into him before he can get five feet down the corridor.  Her eyes are wide with terror. “Doctor,” she gasps.

 

He pulls her into a tight embrace.  He’s not sure who’s trembling harder.  Eventually, their breathing calms. He pulls away far enough to cup her cheek gently.  “Your face, your beautiful face...”

 

They lock eyes for a brief second, then they meet in the middle.  She captures his bottom lip between hers, sliding her hands into his hair, pulling him close.  He gasps, surprised when she deepens the kiss. For several long moments, they are lost in each other.   She finally pulls away slightly and he chases her lips.

 

“Sorry, she chuckles, “gotta breathe.”

 

“Oh, Rose,” he sighs, resting his forehead against hers.

 

“Doctor, I can’t be alone tonight.  Not in the dark. I’m bein' silly, I know….”

 

“Nah, I don’t want to let you out of my sight, either,” the Doctor confesses.  He holds her close until he feels her trying to suppress a yawn. “You’re tired.”

 

Rose nods against his shoulder.  “Stay with me tonight?”

 

He doesn’t hesitate. “Yes.”


	10. The Impossible Planet (a kiss to wake up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor wake up together on an impossible planet orbiting a black hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks TenRoseForeverandever for reading over this and helping me out.

In a narrow bunk, on an impossible planet orbiting a black hole, Rose begins to swim up from the depths of a surprisingly deep and restful sleep.  She becomes aware of the lights brightening in the tiny bunk room. A voice on the loudspeaker calls the next shift to work.

 

But what fully awakens her is the feeling of bare skin spooned up against her own equally naked back.  Recalling the passion from the night before, she warms from head to toe. When she wriggles closer to the Doctor, she can feel his arousal pressing against her.  He groans, and his chest rumbles with it. Gently combing her hair away from her neck, he brushes his lips against her shoulder, kissing a path to just behind her ear.   

 

“Hello,” he murmurs, his voice raspy with sleep.  His touch gives her goosebumps.

 

“Hello,” she answers in kind, rolling over to face him.  Under the sheet, she caresses first his hip, then his inner thigh.  Finally, Rose can touch him the way she’s always wanted.

 

“They’re gonna be looking for us at breakfast soon,” he warns her, moaning as her fingers reach their destination.  

 

“I can be quick. Can you?”  She pokes her tongue out as she smiles. The Doctor chuckles, then kisses her deeply.

 

“Oh, yes, Rose Tyler, I think we can,” he murmurs with a grin.


	11. The Satan Pit (a kiss because they're running out of time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stuff of Legend are reunited after the terror of the impossible planet, but the Doctor is terrified that time is running out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta on this whole story, TenRoseForeverand ever.

“Oh, the Stuff Of Legend,” the Doctor tells Ida, and he means to sound proud and well... a tad pompous, but the words come out around a throat tight on a wave of emotion.  He feels the sting of tears behind his eyes and suddenly he’s gathering Rose close, wrapping himself around her, in a rush of adrenaline and fear. He simply cannot bear to have her out of his arms.  He buries his face in her hair, breathing her in. 

 

“Doctor,” she whispers.  With effort, he raises his head up from the sanctuary of her warmth and he sees the arousal in her gaze.  She needs him as much as he needs her, and their lips crash together, messy and imperfect. “Need you now.” 

 

Rose moans as he latches onto her neck, leaving a small bite he then soothes with a gentle kiss.  

 

The Doctor backs up until he has to sit down on the jumpseat, pulling Rose with him.  She straddles his lap. He fumbles with the zip of her fuchsia jacket, while she begins to unbutton his oxford. As he gives himself over to this moment desire and desperation, a part of his impressive Time Lord brain can’t help but obsess over the sense of dread that time is running out for them.  

 

Rose pulls back. She knows.

 

“Let’s just think about  _ now _ , yeah?” she breathes against the shell of his ear.  

  
The Doctor plants his feet firmly and stands.  She gasps as he lifts her. He carries her to what is now  _ their _ room, and for a while, their passion drowns out their fear.


	12. Love and Monsters (A kiss out of lust, and as a suggestion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ill-timed text from Jackie disrupts a romantic moment, and the Doctor inadvertently makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for giving the chapter a read, TenRoseForeverandEver!

“Mmmm, Doctor,” Rose gasps, loving the sensation of him kissing the back of her neck as he fashions her hair into two French braids.  Now that they’ve finally crossed  _ that _ threshold, she finds she’s quite insatiable when it comes to his touch.   _ Big surprise there,  _ she thinks with a smirk.  And he can’t keep his hands off her, either.  The new bits in between the bits in between have become quite... satisfying.

 

He gives up on the second braid to slip his hands under her t-shirt.  She laughs, and shivers at the feel of his fingers caressing her bare skin. “Never gonna get my hair done at this rate.”

 

“I can always start over,” he says as he darts his tongue to taste Rose behind her left ear.  It’s one his favorite parts of her, or so he’s said. Just as he lets his hands travel up her torso to explore some of his other favorite bits, her phone begins to blare out loud music.

 

“Rose!  Cliff Richard music!  Ugh!” His hands slide out from under her shirt.

 

“It’s Mum’s text tone.  You know he’s her favorite,” Rose sighs.

 

“I’ll tell you what, Rose, this talk of your mum, not to mention Cliff Richard, is coolin’ the embers.”

 

Rose glances at her phone screen.  “Hey, look at this. Somebody’s botherin’ Mum for information about us.  She’s okay, but she’s worried he’ll try again.” She looks up at the Doctor, who is reading over shoulder, his eyebrow raised.   _Damn, he has the sexy specs on…_ Rose tries to contain her disappointment that there’s no time to pursue that particular fantasy at the moment. The Doctor returns to the unfinished braid, quickly manipulating the strands through his fingers.  “Well,” he says after a second. “That’ll have to do. We best get going.”

 

Rose smiles and shrugs.  “Sorry ‘bout that.”

 

“I’m not entirely surprised, to be honest,” he revealed. “I was hopin’ she would be left alone, but since she took care of me at Christmas… well, I wondered if it might attract some unwanted attention.”

 

“Unwanted  _ alien _ attention?”  Rose gasps, gripping the phone tightly.

 

“Possibly.  But nobody is going to mess with Jackie. Mind, she’s more than a match for any of them... but just to be safe, I won’t let them.”

 

“I won’t either,” she vows.  Stroking his sideburn gently, she adds, “Thank you for carin’.”

 

“Rose, she treated me as if I was one of her own.  As far as I’m concerned, she’s my family,” he states, then his ears pinken.

 

Rose grins, even as she feels tears stinging her eyes.  She wants to say those three little words to him, but she’s still afraid hearing them out loud will scare him off.  But she knows how he feels about her, and she’s hoping they will eventually get to the point when they can speak of it.  For now, though, she’ll just appreciate the sight of him, rubbing the back of his neck, looking for all the world like he’s still trying to process what he’s just confessed to her.  

 

“Don’t… erm… tell  _ her _ I said that, though,” he mumbles.  “I’d never hear the end of it.”

 

She calls her mum back, grinning at him all the while.  Then Jackie answers and all thoughts of confessions of love and wandering hands are put aside to deal with the problem at hand.

 


	13. Fear Her (A kiss as a lie, as a promise, and as comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor can sense the approaching storm, and Rose tries to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for reading this (and every chapter of ths story!)

They hover in the TARDIS, watching the Olympic firework display.  “We’d be the envy of all the spectators, if they could see us up here.  They can’t, yeah?” Rose asked, kicking her feet absently. They’re sat in the threshold, their feet dangling.  

 

The Doctor doesn’t answer.  He’s staring at the gorgeous explosions, but his eyes are hard, and Rose doubts if he’s actually watching. “Doctor?”

 

“Erm… what?  Didn’t hear you over the noise,” he mumbles in explanation, though the pops and booms of the pyrotechnics are barely audible.

 

Rose lets go of his hand to cup his cheek, turning his face to hers.  She strokes his sideburn, and he nuzzles into her hand. “Doctor, are you still thinkin’ about…”  It’s hard for her to bring herself to say it, but she finally murmurs, “...the storm approachin’?”

 

He shakes his head, and Rose knows he’s lying even before he pulls her closer and tries to distract her with a kiss.  “M’watchin’ the show.” His voice is thick with emotion, and Rose suspects he knows he’s not fooling her at all.

 

“No, you’re not,” she tells him, and he averts his eyes and tugs at his earlobe.  It hurts to watch him in such torment. She wants to reassure him, and as she tries to find the words, she feels a wave of telepathic reassurance from the TARDIS.  It feels like being wrapped in a soft blanket, warm from the dryer. 

 

Suddenly, she knows just what to say, and she doesn’t question it.  “I’m not afraid of whatever this storm is. M’ _ not _ .  We’re  _ not _ gonna be separated.  It’s a fact.”

 

“Just because you say it’s so, it’s a fact?”  The Doctor’s brow furrows, and she can see the pain and worry there. 

 

She locks eyes with him.  “You believe in me, yeah?”

 

His voice breaks as he whispers, “Of course I do.”

 

“Then you need to believe in what I’m tellin’ you”  Their gazes lock and she tries to project every bit of love she’s feeling to him.  “We’re gonna be okay, you and me.”

 

He quirks an eyebrow at her.  “That, Rose Tyler, is wishful thinking.” 

 

“It’s not.   _ Believe _ me.”

 

“Okay,” he sighs, ruffling his hair, “if you’re so sure, I’ll try.”  

 

She knows he’s lying again, that he can’t allow himself to believe the universe could be so kind.  But he does allow himself to melt into her as she pulls him in for a long, slow kiss. As she slides her hands into his hair, she hopes he can draw some comfort from the contact.

 

 


	14. Army Of Ghosts (A discreet kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose happily cross the Powell Estate common, hand in hand, just like any other proper British couple. However, the storm that has been threatening is just about to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on the “world’s cutest deleted scene” from Army of Ghosts. It was actually the first chapter I wrote on this story. Originally, it was going to just be a one-shot and then I looked over the “kiss meme” prompt and figured out ways to write the others. It was definitely written in a timey-wimey way!
> 
> We're getting close to the end! Doomsday will be split into two chapters, and there will an epilogue to follow. Thanks to TenRoseForeverandever!

“Must we _ really _ visit your mum today?” the Doctor grouses, thinking of their cozy bed and all its possibilities.

 

“Stop poutin’.”  Rose giggles.

 

“I’m not pouting.”  

 

“Doctor,” she sing-songs, swinging her rucksack over her shoulders, “the sooner the laundry is finished, the sooner we can get back to the vortex.”  She has the audacity to wink at him, smiling  _ that  _ smile, the one with the tongue, the one she knows he can’t resist, and his grumpy mood vanishes.  Rose has that kind of spell over him, and he’s beyond caring that it’s unbecoming of a Time Lord to feel this way.

 

By the time they’re crossing the Powell Estate commons, he’s given in altogether and is grinning from ear to ear, matching Rose’s wide smile tooth for tooth.   She’s fairly skipping beside him as their hands swing between them, and suddenly he’s taken with the urge to kiss her. He barely restrains himself from stopping her for a public snog.

 

When they reach the door to her mum’s building, being a gentleman, he opens it for her.  She beams up at him, and in that moment he is sure that every hair on his manly hairy arms is standing up, bristling.  He’d like to think it was the effects of Rose’s smile but it’s not. It’s more of a premonition, a feeling of foreboding...

 

The timelines are in flux again.  

 

_ Time is running out _ , he thinks, panic gripping his hearts.

 

“What?” Rose asks, her brow furrowing, the smile falling from her face.  

 

He glances around, and noting the stairwell is empty, he leans in and presses his lips to hers, gentle at first but then with burgeoning passion.  When she pulls back, breathless, she looks at him quizzically. 

 

He tilts his head and affects a cheeky grin. “Won’t get to do that in front of your mum,” he whispers in her ear.  “Have to be discreet, you know."


	15. Doomsday Part One (A kiss of grief)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor deals with the aftermath of the battle at Canary Wharf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doomsday will be split into two chapters, and there will be an epilogue to be posted on Valentine's Day.
> 
> ...And yes, this just became a Doomsday fix-it. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks as always to TenRoseForeverandever!

 

It’s been hours since the Doctor carried Rose’s lifeless body from the ruins of the ghost-shift room at bloody Torchwood.  

 

She lies on a bed in the infirmary, connected to wires and tubes.  He hopes he’s made her as comfortable as she can be in the circumstances.  

 

The TARDIS runs continual scans on her brain and body, but her brain activity is simply that of someone deeply asleep, and her body is intact.  One scanner is still running, however, and he’s frustrated by the lack of answers. All he knows for sure is that her body is functioning normally, except for the fact that she just won’t wake up.

 

Reluctantly he ruminates on the last moments that Rose was conscious, reliving those terrifying events to try to figure out what he can do to bring her back to him.

 

_He watches in horror as the lever disengages.  She reaches for it, and struggling, sets it back into position.  But with the Void wind dragging her, it was inevitable that she would slip.  He screams himself hoarse as she careens towards the Void._

 

_Rose’s eyes lock with his and he's both thrilled and terrified at what he finds there. They are glowing, and her body is surrounded by golden particles of light. Suddenly, the light intensifies, illuminating the room, and a massive rush of wind nearly makes him lose his own grip. In his mind, it sounds like the howl of a Wolf._

 

_As he struggles to make sense of what he's seeing, the golden particles coalesce, enveloping the wall where the Void rages, pulling Rose toward it. In a flash of light, the Void seals, and abruptly, the wind stops. In the heavy silence that follows, he hears the sickening crack of Rose crashing against the wall and a thud as she drops to the floor._

 

_He rushes forward, desperate to reach her crumpled body, fear warring with hope over what he'll find. Her neck is surely broken. No one could have survived that impact._

 

_But as he kneels beside her, he finds a steady pulse and no broken bones. She's alive._

 

Now, Rose lies on the bed, no closer to consciousness than she had been on the floor of that horrible room.  For the lack of anything better to do, the Doctor scans her with the sonic yet again. He’s relieved that her body temperature is still normal.  “How did you not burn up, Rose? Rassilon, I wish you could just answer me. I thought I’d taken all of Bad Wolf out of you. How did I miss it?”  

 

The Doctor gasps as he is hit with a sudden telepathic epiphany.  He glares up at the coral ceiling. “Better yet, how could _you_ block this from me?  You knew it still existed within her cells.   _You knew_.”  The TARDIS hums unapologetically.  “And what’s the point of any of this if she’s not waking up?  Did she go through all this for nothing?”

 

Tears sting and flow down his cheeks as he gazes at her, peacefully sleeping.  He leans over her and presses his lips to hers gently, but she doesn’t kiss him back. “Rubbish fairy tales,” he mutters, his voice thick.  The grief feels like a wave crashing down on him.

 

The Doctor is startled by the last scanner beeping across from her bed.  Reluctantly he leaves her side to read the results on the screen.

 

“What?!” He cries. “Biological transference… WHAT? My TNA fused with her DNA?  Her lifespan… Rassilon, Rose.” He puts his specs on, but the new perspective doesn’t change what he sees on the screen.  

 

Suddenly an answer comes to him.  He knows in his mind and hearts it’s a fact, because it’s like someone turned on a bright light in a dark room.  “Oh, _oh_ , OH! It must have happened when we kissed! When Bad Wolf first took over…” He spins away from the scanner, pacing, ruffling his hair wildly.  “She’s in a regenerative coma? Rose Tyler, what have you done?”

 

His hearts stutter in his chest as he hears her soft voice from behind him.  “I made my choice, Doctor. I’m never gonna leave you.”


	16. Doomsday Part Two  (A kiss as a promise, a kiss of love, a kiss because the world is saved)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose realize just what Bad Wolf's changes will mean for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TenRoseForeverandever, thanks so much for all your help!

“Rose Tyler, what have you done?”

 

She’s pulled from her slumber to the sound his voice. She doesn’t have to consider what her response will be, what it has always been.  With the same instincts that guided her at Canary Wharf, she murmurs, “I made my choice, Doctor. I’m never gonna leave you.”

 

Through bleary eyes she sees him whirl around, his hair resembling a frightened hedgehog as he rushes to her side.   When he sits on her bed, he collapses in relief. 

 

“Rose,” the Doctor breathes, grasping her hand and kissing her knuckles.  “Oh, you beautiful, brilliant woman. What did you do?”

 

She smiles.  “I told you. I’m never gonna leave you.”

 

“But your DNA has changed, Rose.  Your lifespan…” He swallows, and Rose’s eyes well up as the Doctor struggles to speak through his tears.  “It’s tied to my timeline and to the TARDIS’. And that’s a very, very long time. I am so sorry you’ll be put through that.”

 

“I don’t regret it,” she says, and her tone brooks no argument, although she can see the Doctor is dying to debate it.  “I love you.” She is no longer afraid of those three words, no longer afraid he will run. 

 

The Doctor’s breath hitches.  “Quite right too,” he stammers, looking dumbfounded.

 

Rose raises her eyebrow, waiting patiently for his brain to catch up to his mouth.

 

“And I suppose, if this is the first chance I have to say it… Rose Tyler, I–”

 

The door flies open, and Rose is shocked when her mother bursts in, followed by Pete.  She sits up, then falls back, momentarily dizzy. “Mum! How…”

 

“She popped back into the universe, with him in tow as I was carrying you back to the TARDIS,” the Doctor explained.

 

“I told ya I shouldn’t have left!  She woke up! I missed it!” Jackie is practically shrieking at Pete.

 

Even though he’s just met  _ this _ Jackie, Pete sighs as only a long-suffering husband can.  “Jacks, you needed a rest. You didn’t miss anythin’.”

 

“M’fine, Mum,” Rose calls.  Jackie swoops in, and surprisingly the Doctor doesn’t back away from the domestic moment.  He holds Rose’s hand, arching his eyebrow as Jackie fusses over her daughter. Eventually, Jackie is satisfied that Rose is going to survive the ordeal, and she steps back from them. 

 

Rose beams up at the Doctor and he smiles back at her.  

 

“So, how long have the two of you been together?  I mean,  _ properly _ together?” Jackie asks, eyeing both of them.

 

Rose doesn’t take her eyes off the Doctor as she answers, “For a bit.  Just recently got serious.” 

 

The Doctor’s grin widens, and he can’t resist leaning over to drop a kiss onto Rose’s forehead.

 

Jackie shrugs.  “Well, it took you long enough.  But you couldn’t hide it from me.  I saw it even when you had the big ears, Doctor.  Arse over teakettle, the pair of you.” Rose chuckles at the look of surprise on his face when Jackie soundly kisses the his cheek.  “Promise me you two will take care of each other and try to stay safe. And come home every once in a while, yeah?”

 

“Oh, I think that’ll be an easy promise to keep,” the Doctor grins.  

 

A little while later, after Jackie is reassured  _ again  _ that Rose will be okay, Pete ushers her out of the medbay.  “Give ‘em a little privacy,” he tells her as the door shuts behind him.

 

Rose scoots over in the bed, pulling a surprised Doctor with her.  He kicks off his trainers and attempts to lie with her on the narrow bed.  They make it work, somehow. Once he is snuggled in next to her, the Doctor murmurs, “I believe I was saying something before I was interrupted.”

 

“Were you now?” Rose grins, poking her tongue out.  

 

“Cheeky.  Yes, I was trying to say…” He pauses, glancing at the door, then back at Rose.  She takes a deep breath, anticipating the words she’s longed to hear. 

 

“Rose Tyler, I love you,” he confesses, caressing her cheek as he leans in to give her a long, slow kiss.  When they finally break apart, both needing to breathe, he rests his forehead against hers. They hold each other, finally relaxing as their eyes close.  They’ve managed to save two universes today.

 

Then Rose gasps as a thought occurs to her.  

 

“What?  Are you in pain?” the Doctor demands, the panic evident in his eyes.  

 

“M’fine.  Didn’t mean to scare ya.  I was just thinking of Pete.  He gave up everything to follow Mum here.  And… Pete’s dead in this universe! How are we gonna work this?”

 

The tension around the Doctor’s eyes eases.  “I don’t have the plan completely worked out in my head yet… I’ve been a tad bit more worried about you, actually.  But I think I know how to work out this issue. I’ll need to introduce you to my friend, the Brig.”

 

“Sounds intriguin’,” Rose tells him.  

 

“I don’t think we’ll have an issue integrating Pete into this universe with his help,” the Doctor comments.  Then, his cheerful positivity vanishes behind furrowed eyebrows and a frown.

 

“Now what’s wrong?”

 

“Rose.  Your life is going to be very long.”

 

Rose rolls her eyes.  “That was the point. You don’t think you might get tired of me, do you?”  She thinks she knows the answer, but she had to ask. She’s unprepared for the anguish on his face.

 

“Rose Tyler, I  _ will never _ tire of you.  Your lifespan is a gift… but it’s also a curse.  You will outlive everyone you love. You will see them wither and die, and it will happen again and again.”

 

She caresses his cheek.  “You forget, you’re talkin’ to someone who’s already lost a parent.  Doesn’t matter that I was a baby, it was a loss, all the same. It’s been a fact of my life for a long time.  You’ve experienced much more loss than I have, I know. I’m not tryin’ to be glib about it. But… maybe if we share the burden, it won’t be as much of a curse.”

 

There are tears in both of their eyes as he sighs, “Better with two?”

 

“Forever,” she vows.  He kisses her, gently at first, then with deepening passion, every press of lips a promise for a long life shared.

 


	17. Epilogue (A kiss on a falling tear, Tender kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years into the future, the Doctor and Rose reminisce about their life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoyed the story, and the Doomsday fixit. I love Tentoo stories, but sometimes, I just want to fix Doomsday. This final chapter takes place many centuries into the future. I kept it vague as to which regeneration Rose is with. I want the reader to imagine which Doctor it is. So enjoy the last chapter of this story! I know I've thanked her in each chapter but I want to say it one more time: TenRoseForeverandEver, you rock. Thanks!

In the distant future...

 

After a bit of a search, the Doctor finds Rose in her old bedroom on the TARDIS.  She sits cross-legged on the bed, thumbing through the pages of a well-worn photo album.  She looks up as the door opens, hastily swiping at the tear-tracks on her cheeks. She doesn’t wallow in sentimentality often, but whenever she’s in a mood to reminisce, she revisits her room and the photos.  

 

The Doctor sits next to her, kissing a tear that is making its way down her cheek.  Even with puffy, red eyes and smeared makeup, she is absolutely gorgeous. She looks no different from the beautiful, young Rose who had first crossed the TARDIS threshold so long ago.   

 

“Oh, Rose,” the Doctor sighs, enveloping her in a hug.

 

“M’just havin’ a rough day.  But… I am so fortunate to have gotten to know her, yeah?  How many people get to see her brother’s five-times great granddaughter grow up and marry and live out her amazin’, wonderful life.  She travelled on Earth nearly as much as we do in the TARDIS! But now that life’s over, and…” She trails off, shrugging. 

 

Seeing the shadow cross the Doctor’s face, Rose says adamantly, “Don’t you dare apologize.  I knew what I was signin’ up for. Just… share the burden with me, yeah?”

 

The Doctor nods, once more in awe of Rose’s resilience.  She’d adjusted to the losses with more strength than any of the Time Lord’s past regenerations had ever done.  She takes a deep, calming breath and wipes her eyes. The time for tears is apparently over. 

 

“I found this picture.  Look.” She sits back, opening the album.  She points out a picture of Antonia Rose Tyler, her five-times great niece, standing in front of a building in Cardiff with Jack Harkness, and she begins to chuckle.  

 

“I wasn’t thrilled with Jack that day,” the Doctor grumbles.  

 

“I don’t think he can control the flirting,” Rose laughs.  “I was so glad to see him at Toni’s funeral. He really understood her spirit of adventure.  M’glad they were friends. We need to pick him up for a trip soon.” 

 

“I suppose...”

 

“Oh, you love him, and you know it,” she smiles, with her teasing tongue.  “Found these, too.” She patted a stack of albums the Doctor knew were full of photos and souvenirs of the Tylers, Donna and Martha, Sarah Jane and Jo Grant, and so many others who would always live on as treasured memories.   

 

_ Rose is right. Always has been, _ the Doctor thought.   _ When the burden is shared by both of us, it becomes less of a curse and more of a blessing. _

 

“Penny for ‘em,” Rose asks.

 

“I’m thinkin’ that the best thing I’ve ever done, in this long, long life of mine, was to tell you  _ ‘it also travels in time.’” _

 

Rose smirks, “Gonna have to disagree with that, Doctor.”

 

“Oh, really?  Are you now?”

 

“Yeah,” she murmurs as they lean in at the same time.  Just before their lips meet in a slow, tender kiss, Rose adds,  “The best was when you grabbed my hand and told me to _ ‘run.’” _

                                                                                                *The End*


End file.
